Pasta flavored potatoes
by Stripes93
Summary: A series of one shots following my favorite couple Prussia and Italy! -rated T for later chapters-
1. Musical Inquiries

Gilbert smirked, leaning against the wall as he watched the Italian twirl around the room, oblivious to his audience. Occasionally the dancing brunette would sing or hum, never breaking his rhythm of the dance.

The albino sometimes wondered what started these little dancing fits of his-he never seemed to enter the room when they would begin but always around the middle. There would be no music, no rhythms, nothing yet the silly little Italian would dance anyways as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Gilbert would make sure to never interrupt, only observe and interpret and figure out what made his boyfriend tick. Was it the sun filtering in through the window that reminded him a bright song he had heard earlier? Maybe the pasta he had just ate brought back nostalgia from a song long ago? Or was it that cute little curl? Always defying gravity that made the little Italian always so high off life?

"And in your eyes I see..." Feliciano twirled once more, opening his honey colored eyes to see his quiet observer, blush filling his cheeks at having been caught. "Fire..." He whispered with a sheepish smile.

What ever it was that brought him so much joy that he had to sing about it, Gilbert would figure it out one day. But for now he'd be happy to just watch Feli sing and dance and blush, mumbling _grazi_ as Gilbert applauded his show. Who knew...maybe it was the thought of the red eyed Prussian that had his little brunette so happy.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So! To start off my one hit wonders I bring you this! Weird, it just popped in my head out of no where but it was so adorable I had to write it! I don't know why but I can totally imagine Italy breaking out in random dances when he think's no one is around. So yeah, some of the other one shots I make may be shorter or longer than this, some may continue for two pages some longer. It all depends on what I feel like writing that day. You never knew, I may even make one back in like cave man times-probably you know probably not! Anyways, I hope you enjoy these one shots from the mind of a big PruIta fan! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


	2. Indescribable

_To some he was a jerk._

"Gilbert, you are an ass!" Roderich called as he ran after the albino who had captured his umbrella, trying to shield himself from the falling rain.

"What about my ass? It's pretty sexy isn't it? Kesese!" Gilbert laughed, the two unaware that a pair of honey brown eyes were watching them.

_To others he was a best friend._

The Spaniard wiped his eyes then sighed, placing his face in his hands. "I don't know what happened...I...I thought she liked me." He mumbled to the two boys around him.

"Well...what did you say to her, _mon ami_?"

"I just told her I liked her tomatoes," The girl in question did in fact have a few tomatoes with her that had been growing for her science project.

"That was all?" The Frenchman continued to question.

"No, then I said I liked her melons and she slapped me! I thought it was a compliment!" He rubbed his sore cheek. Francis sighed and shook his head.

"Well you could always try and make it up to her. What do you think, Gilbert...Gilbert are you even listening?" He asked to the German who then turned around.

"Hey, Antonio. Do you like my tomatoes?" He asked, indicating to the two tomatoes he had placed inside his shirt to give the appearance of breast.

"Hey, I was going to eat those!" Antonio said but couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face.

"Go on, touch them. They're nice and firm!" He pressed himself against the Spaniard, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The trio then broke out in laughter, the sting of rejection quickly leaving the green eyed boys mind.

The Italian hiding behind the tree smiled a little and even giggled, eyes never once leaving the form of the white haired boy.

_To one a savior._

The albino gasped, bending down to the gently pick the chick up. "Oh no, what happened?" He murmured to the distressed bird, petting it gently with his thumb. The baby bird chirped loudly as the appendage pressed against his wing. "Your wing is broken?" Looking up and down the road, the boy stood up. "Don't worry, little fella. I'll take you home and fix you right up. You'll be as good as new." Gilbert smiled, placing the chick gently in his coat pocket, away from the harsh wind.

'_Cute_,' The brunette thought in his place behind his fence, lifting himself up ever so slowly onto the wood to watch the boy and bird walk off.

_But..._

"Hey Feliciano!" The Italian stopped, heart thudding in his chest at the sound of his name.

"H-hi, Gilbert." Feliciano said, smiling gently at the boy.

"Hey, Feli, you seen Antonio anywhere? I asked Francis and he said he was probably with your brother."

"Yeah, they're playing football in the field. I was going there right now." Gilbert smiled and the small brunette could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Sweet. I'll come with you!" Swinging and arm casually around his shoulders, the two went on their way to the field, Gil never taking notice of the deep blush that spread on Feliciano's face.

_To him..._

"Giana, come down!" Feliciano frowned gently at the cat, pacing nervously back and forth on a branch high in a tree. "Come on, kitty! Please come down!" The Italian jumped, waving his arms uselessly at the feline.

"Hey, Feli, what's the matter? Cat stuck in the tree?" The brunette turned around, coming face to face with the red eyed German.

"Um, yeah. I-i can't get her and I'm...afraid to climb up the tree." He admitted, adverting his eyes and looked back up the tree to the frightened cat.

"Don't worry, I'll get her down for you!" Gilbert smirked, rubbing his hands together before scaling the tree as nimble as though he were built for just that action.

"Be careful!" Feliciano called, biting his lip nervously as the albino began to coax the cat away from the branch and into his arms.

"I'm always careful!" Gilbert called back down, wrapping the cat in his coat then tied the sleeves around his neck like a make shift sling, climbing back down quickly. "Here you go! One cat a la Gilbert!" The German laughed at his own joke, unwrapping the cat and handed her to her owner.

"Thank you, Gilbert!" Feli smiled, hugging him tightly before backing away, a blush filling his cheeks. "Uh-um,"

"No problem!" The white haired boy ruffled his hair, putting his coat back on. "See you, later, Feli!"

"Yeah...see ya,"

_He was..._

Feli gazed at the boy who's head was in his lap, sleeping peacefully. He traced the lines in his face with his eyes; the delicate bridge of his nose and the fullness of his lips. He watched his eyelashes brush his cheeks gently, his eyelids that moved while he dreamed. Slowly he lifted a hand and dragged it through his white hair, feeling each silky strand. Maybe one day he'll get the courage to do it when he's not sleeping.

"Mm," The little Italian gasped as red eyes fluttered open, looking at him sleepily.

"Hi," Feliciano whispered, watching the boy sit up and stretch, rubbing his eyes sleepily then looked around his surroundings on the bus, full of students such as himself.

"Are we there yet?" He mumbled, bringing a hand through his messy hair.

"Not yet," Feli replied, digging through his book bag for his sketch pad.

"Wake me up when we get there," The albino said, yawning and leaned his head on the Italian's shoulder, ready for another nap.

"Okay," Feliciano smiled, glancing to him before beginning a new picture, title at the top...

_Indescribable._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Woo, 'nother one shot! I can already tell, I'm going to love writing these! This couple is just so cute! Not much to say for today except! EXCEPT! I am planning on writing a new multi-chapter story-if I can get my lazy butt in gear and finish the first chapter-with my favorite couple here! I've been going through ideas and I'm starting to like what it's looking like-in my head at least. I'm not going to tell you to expect it soon but just expect it. Good day everybody! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!  
><em>


	3. Fierce

There were many words to describe North Italy, Feliciano: Happy, funny, excitable, cute, adorable, but one word Gilbert never thought he would use for the little Italian was fierce.

It had started as a normal day for the two, the Prussian recounting one of his awesome battles from the past, using a broom as a make shift sword so Feli could follow. "So then he charged at me, _me_! Like he could really get a hit. So I threw my arm out at the last second and rounded on him, slamming the butt of my sword right into his head! It was awesome!" He smiled smugly, demonstrating the attack with his 'sword'.

"Wow! That sounds so cool!" Feliciano said, eyes wide with wonder. "But..."

"But...? What do you mean but?"

"You did it wrong," Gilbert blinked a few times, wondering if he had heard that correctly.

"What do you mean I did it wrong?"

"Well it wasn't necessarily wrong but it could have been done better. Instead of throwing your arm out you should have-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying the awesome me doesn't know how to handle a sword?" The albino placed his hands on his hips, staring at the sitting man.

"No, no, no! Of course not! I would never say that! It's just...when I was little Grandpa Rome used to tell me all types of stories about how he used to go into battle and he said that you shouldn't put your arm out like that because someone could grab it or chop it off." Feliciano smiled, proud of himself for remembering something that he had been told long ago.

"Oh really? So how would you have done it?" Gilbert asked, giving his boyfriend an incredulous look.

"Well...uh...why don't I show you?"

The brunette hopped up and took the broom from his boyfriend, examining the end of it for a moment. "Alright! Now charge at me."

"Feli, I'm not gonna-"

"Come on! I can't show you if you don't come at me. _Please!_" The Italian whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. "Pleasepleasepleaseplase-"

"Okay!" The Prussian sighed, taking a few steps back. He'd let Feliciano swing the broom around a few times just to entertain him then maybe afterward Gilbert would show him the proper way to handle a sword. "You ready?"

"Yep!" Feli smiled, placing both hands on the broom. The Prussian sighed again and walked forward, watching the Italian frown. "_Gilbert!_" He whined. "You can't walk! You have to run!"

"Fine! I'll run! But if you get tackled don't say I didn't warn you!" Gil growled, backing up again.

"Ready!" Feliciano called, getting back in stance. The albino frowned before running forward, eyes focused on his boyfriend. Nearly there, his eyes widened as his saw the Italian lose his smile and his elbow rammed out, slamming into his Adam's apple while the broom swung into his forehead, the force of the hit knocking him back and onto the floor.

'_Mien gott_!' Gilbert thought, laying on the floor, trying to get his breathing straight. Where in the world did he learn to do that?

"Gilbert! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Feliciano said, throwing the broom down and bent to his knees, hovering over the fallen ex-nation worriedly. "I hope I didn't hurt you! I'm so sorry! Please get up! I'm sorry!" Tears sprang into his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, the thought of actually hurting someone bringing him to tears.

The albino on the floor coughed, sitting up on his elbows. "I'm fine, Feli." He said, rubbing his throat. "Seriously, I'm perfectly okay. I can take more than a little hit to the throat and head."

"Oh, Gilbert! I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to hurt you!" The brunette wrapped his arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"It's alright, Feli. I'm fine." Gilbert said quietly, shaking his head as he rubbed his back calmly.

Fierce was never a word Gilbert had used when describing Feli but it was definitely something he was adding onto that list-at least when the man was armed with a broom.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Where in the world am I getting all these ideas from? WHERE? I'm like a typing machine here! I never thought I'd be writing one shots at this pace. Maybe it's my love of these two that let me write so much. But yeah, anyways. D'ja like it? Gilbert has learned something new today: You can't be around the Roman Empire with out learning a thing or two. I'm pretty sure he will never sneak up on Feli while he's cleaning. =D So...yeah! Comments appreciated and loved! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


	4. Awkward Awkenings

Italy's honey brown eyes opened and Prussia froze, hand still in place a top Italy's head, fingers practically threaded in the soft locks. The Italian blinked in confusion, staring at the intruder in his home. "Prussia?" He whispered, voice husky with sleep, eyelids falling back into their normal half-lidded state. His soft voice broke the spell that kept the albino frozen in place.

"Hey, Italy. Um, w-what are you doing here?" He asked, removing his hand quickly to place it behind his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I live here," Italy replied slowly, yawning, mind still half asleep.

"Oh, so you do." The white haired ex-nation laughed nervously, taking a half step back. If this were anyone else they probably would have called him a creep by now and run him out-Prussia had gotten lucky that this was the cute, little naive Italy who's hair he had been fondling-and who's hair felt like silk under his fingertips.

"Was there something you needed, Prussia?" Italy asked, breaking him from his daydream of silken gold.

"Uh, n-no. Actually," He feigned a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm kind of tired now. I think I'll go home now. See ya', Italy!" The albino turned on his heel, ready to bolt from the room and probably one of the most embarrassing situations in his awesomely long life.

"Nonsense!" A small hand caught his wrist, stopping him from moving. "You don't have to go home. You can take a siesta here." Italy smiled warmly and pulled the larger man towards him, moving over in the bed.

"_Nein! Nein!_ I can just sleep at home." The Prussian protested, his face beginning to heat up.

Italy wondered why Prussia wouldn't want to lay down with him. His bed was nice and soft and he had just taken a shower this morning. A thought then occurred to the younger nation. Germany always told the little brunette that if he was going to sleep with him, he at least needed to put on underwear(which he didn't have on at the time). Maybe that was why Prussia was so hesitant to come to bed and sleep with him. Sitting up, the sheets fell off his lithe body, landing just below his bellybutton.

"It's okay, Prussia. I can put some clothes on if you want." He offered, watching the white haired man's face become red and he grabbed his nose. "Prussia...are you okay?" He asked, pushing the rest of the sheets off of him.

'_Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh mein Gott_!' Prussia thought, red eyes wide and staring at the naked Italian before him, trying to hold back his nose bleed. '_He's...he's...Oh my god_,' Swallowing audibly, he took a step back, feeling a twinge in his awesome five meters.

"You don't look so good, Prussia. Come on, lay down. I'll get you something to drink." Italy said, standing up and gently pushed the frozen ex-country onto the bed before running off to grab some water, forgetting his quest for under things.

'_I'm in his bed_,' Prussia thought, feeling the left over warmth from Italy's warm body. '_I'm_ in _his_ bed," A smirk broke over his face as he set his hands down and gripped the sheets, slowly bringing them to his face and buried his nose in them. They smelt like spices, the sea, and a hint of red wine. Closing his eyes, the Prussian laid back, wrapping his arms around the sheets contently, wishing someone else were in his arms instead. "Italy..." He groaned softly, rubbing his face in the soft material.

"Did you go to sleep already?" The Italian's voice in his ears had Prussia sitting up, face heating up guiltily.

"Um, n-no, I mean-um," His face had to be the same color as his eyes by now.

"It's okay, lay back down. You still look warm." Sitting the water on the night stand, Italy climbed back on the bed, placing the back of his hand onto Prussia's forehead. "Oh, Gilbert, you're really warm." He said concernedly and the Prussian could have exploded from the way his human name rolled off his tongue.

"I-I'm fine, really." The white haired man said, trying not to hyperventilate from the closeness of the naked Italian. '_So...close_...' He thought, casually moving a hand to rest between his legs and resisting the urge to look down. "I just...I should get g-going," Trying to move out the bed-and away from the adorably, cute and kind of sexy naked Italian no more than three meter's away from him-but was stopped once again.

"But if you're getting sick you shouldn't move," Italy protested, pushing him back down so he could lie. "Don't worry, I know just what to do!" He said, fingers beginning to unbutton the Prussian's shirt.

"Ah! W-what are you doing?" Prussia asked, sitting up once again and pushed the Italian away from him, heart thudding in his chest.

"I...I was going to take your shirt off for you. I d-didn't want you to get too hot," Tears swam in his brown eyes. "I j-just wanted to help,"

"No don't cry!" Prussia bit his lip, eyes wide. "I-I didn't mean it like that. Just...just give a guy a warning next time before you try to strip him!" He told him.

"O-okay," Italy sniffled and continued his job of removing the Prussian's shirt.

"Just the shirt, that's all." The white haired ex-nation told him, praying to God that the kid didn't start whining about taking his pants off-no way was he going to show him what all this close proximity was doing to him and his awesome five meters.

"Okay," Italy said, shucking the shirt to the floor. "Better?" He asked, smiling happily.

"Uh, yeah." The Prussian nodded, laying back down slowly, resisting the urge to bury his nose back into the sheets.

"You should go to sleep now. Germany says that sleep is a really good way to fight a cold and Germany knows a lot. He's so smart!" The brunette told him, laying down next to him and wrapped his arms over his waist, momentarily stopping Prussia's breathing.

"Prussia?" Italy said.

"I'm fine," He squeaked, trying to regulate his breathing. "I'm fine," He repeated, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the man(trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing coming from his pants). "Let's just sleep,"

"Okay!" The Italian smiled and nuzzled into his chest, closing his eyes. "_Buonanotte!_"

"Gute natch," Prussia whispered, closing his eyes and gently laid his face in the man's hair, inhaling his scent. It smelled better than it felt...

* * *

><p><em>AN: This dude is such a creeper isn't he? First petting people's hair then smelling sheets! I love him anyways! So! Anyways! This is sort of a continuation of Prussia's cleaning game-if you haven't seen it I suggest you go look at it! It ends with Italy waking up while Prussia was petting his hair-in an adorable, creepy way(not like Russia creepy, adorable though). I hope you enjoyed it! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


	5. Jealousy

A giggle caught his attention, the Italian turning to face his lover.

"What did you say this was called, Japan?" The albino asked, leaning over the small man's shoulder to look at one of his comic books.

"It's called, manga, Prussia-san. It's like a comic book only read from right to left." Japan replied, a small smile on his lips.

"That's crazy." The Prussian laughed, sitting next to the black haired man, eyes wide in amazement at the backwards comic. "Where'd you come up with something like th-whoa! Did he really just do that?" Prussia laughed once more, the manga-and Japan-seeming stealing all his attention.

The little Italian watched the two interact, easy words falling from their lips. It was a little strange seeing Japan interact with someone so easily besides Greece-even now a days it seemed as though the little man was still a bit awkward around his two best friends. It was even more surprising that out of all people it was Prussia, Germany's older and much less mature brother, that Japan was getting along with. Everyone knew, even nieve little Italy, that Prussia wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

"Hey, Japan, what else do you have in that bag of yours?" Prussia asked, slinging an arm around the Asian man's shoulder. Blushing lightly, the Japanese man stuttered, looking flustered as he always did when it came to friendly physical contact. The Prussian smiled at the stuttering man, seeming to lean in closer just to fluster him more.

Italy cocked his head to the side, a feeling beginning to stir in him. He narrowed his eyes at the scene, a metallic taste on his tongue. '_Mine,'_ A voice growled in his mind as he balled his hands into fist, watching as Japan pulled out more manga for his friend, face still red from the contact__. 'Mine,'__

"Prussia?" Italy said quietly, placing a light hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Huh?" Prussia said, eyes never straying from his new entertainment.

"Can I talk to you out in the hallway?" Italy asked, knowing there were still a few more minutes until the meeting.

"Can it wait a min-" He stopped as the hand tightened on his shoulder.

"Now." Italy whispered and even Prussia could hear the change in his voice.

"Uh, sure." The albino arose, setting the manga in his hand down and followed the brunette out the room.

"So-" Lips crashed into his, harsher than what was normal for his petite lover. Hands pressed into his shoulders, holding him against the wall while the Italian pressed his body flush against his. A tongue wiggled it's way into his mouth, dominating the wet cavern. There was a fierceness to this kiss was the Prussian was unfamiliar with, leaving him dazed as his lover attacked his lips.

'_Mine,_' The Italian growled in the back of his mind, lips and fingers marking what was his, his territory, _his_ Prussia!

Finally, Italy pulled back, raising his lips to the Prussian's ear. "You are mine," He whispered, grabbing his hips possessively. He looked into the Prussian's red eyes, a flare in his caramel colored orbs. "_Si?"_

"Uh, y-yeah." Prussia stuttered, the unfamiliarity of the situation perturbing him just slightly. He had never seen the happy half a nation so...scary in a way. Suddenly, the little brunette broke out in a smile, innocent as always.

"Good!" He giggled, kissing him a gain, much softer than before then grabbed his hand, leading the albino back into the room as the meeting was about to start.

Waiting for his lover to sit down, the Italian sat in his lap, looking as relaxed as ever. Glancing to Japan, he smiled and held back his giggles. Apparently, Greece thought that Japan looked a little lonely and decided to share his lap with him. The two Medeterianian nations shared a smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've been wanting to write this for a while. I have no idea why but I love the thought of Italy getting jealous-but then again, out of all characters I love exploring the darker emotions of Italy. Maybe because he's just so innocent that I have to make him look a bit more darker. But he's so cute so it's okay! I hope Italy didn't scare his lover though. A jealous Italy is a scary Italy. ^_^ Hope you liked it! And look! It's a little bit of Giripan in there! Comments are love! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
